How to Be a Chieftainess
by Anagram for Grace
Summary: I'm Lanka and I'm next in line to be chief(tainess) in Plass. My dad's thrilled. He won't allow me to go outside in case a dragon decides to eat me. You might think it's because he cares so much about me but really he just doesn't want his rival Maltrov to have an opportunity to lead our tribe. And now I'm supposed to learn from my cousin Hiccup to train dragons. This'll be fun...


**I love How to Train Your Dragon so I guess this story was going to evolve eventually. It actually probably won't have that much to do with the gang from Berk but, Lanka has to visit her cousin and his friends at least a few times. This first chapter is kind of Lanka's journal and is one of the few that will have this point of view.**

**Anyways, I own nothing to do with HtTYD, I just love it and I hope you all like my little spin off!**

* * *

The history of Berk is a lot like the history of any other place. Usually the stuff you hear is the boring gunk they repeat to you over and over. However, it does have its little fascinating tidbits. For instance, the little anecdote about the grandfather of Stoick the Vast, current chief of Berk.

Once upon a time, Berk was obviously full past capacity. There was a great rush to find space for more houses in the village and those who had to wait, slept in the armory or any other room they could find that was almost big enough. And that was when the young chief, Grimbeard, had two sons. Two _twin_ sons.

Now if you're not a Viking chief and you have two sons born at the same time, it's not a problem. When you are a Viking chief and you have two sons born at the same time… The future for your tribe and your village just got a lot more complicated.

The sons were named Machor and Cert and no one was certain which was older and the rightful heir to the chiefdom.

Growing up, the two boys were best friends and alike in every way. Literally. They looked the same, they dressed the same, they talked the same, they even had the exact same style for fighting dragons. There was no way to tell them apart. I think sometimes they even confused themselves.

Once the boys were old enough to take over the tribe from their father, the crowding problem in the village was worse than ever. And still, there could only be one chief. So how did the Vikings vote to resolve it?

They asked the village elder, of course.

And what did he tell them? Hold an election.

It was the first, and last, election in Viking history. I'm not entirely sure if this next part is true, since Vikings are so well known for their intelligence, but the votes came up exactly even between Machor and Cert. Whether that was the truth or a simple counting error, we'll never know and it's too late for it to matter now. The villagers had spoken and no decision had been reached.

But then Cert – the widely speculated younger brother – had an idea to take half of the Vikings (the ones living in random spaces) and sail to a new island and start a new village and tribe. And that is exactly what happened.

Cert and his half of the tribe moved to an island located thirteen days north of Hopeless, two degrees south of Freezing to Death and one day's journey off of the Meridian of Misery and they named this lovely place Plass and built their village.

Why am I the one telling the history of Plass? Well, because Cert was the father of Cert II, who was the father of Cert III, who is the father of Lanka, who is me. A girl.

Yeah, my dad was really happy about that, lemme tell you. The next chief of his tribe is actually going to be a chieftainess. Let there be celebration.

So that's me, Lanka. The great granddaughter of our first fearless leader and the obvious hiccup of the family. Not only am I a girl, but I'm the Viking who's been the least help in dragon battles on Plass due to my lack of the ability to actually lift a hammer or sword or anything that might be even somewhat helpful when fighting a dragon. In my defense, I can use a bow better than any Viking I've ever heard of. Sadly, arrows don't pierce dragon scales.

So I'm next to useless which is why my father is having me shipped off to our sisterland of Berk in the hopes that I'll learn something from his cousin's hiccup of a son, Hiccup. They say he single handedly cleared Berk of all dragons and I guess my father hopes that if one family's hiccup can do it, so can another.

Two days on a boat and I will be meeting an entire new village and tribe of Vikings. I will immediately be thrown into whatever training program their new recruits have and I come with a letter instructing all those I encounter to teach me in the ways of being a Viking. In exchange for this, Stoick is guaranteed the continued kinship of Plass. I'm sure he was worried about that with a dragon whisperer for a son.

At least, that's what I'm assuming this Hiccup is. He doesn't sound like the strong type who would best a dragon by fighting it so my guess is he understands dragons. I would love to have an opportunity to understand really anything but any time a dragon is spotted anywhere near Plass, someone snatches me and drags me indoors. My father's worried I'll get myself carried off and then the son of his rival, Maltrov, will become chief. This has become a huge problem lately since a Night Fury seems to show up every time I so much as open a window. I'm really amazed I'm leaving the safety and shelter of Plass…

**Day one**

Boats are boring. Especially when the only people there to keep you company are a bunch of smelly, boring, cranky Viking men who can think of a thousand other things they'd rather be doing than toting a Viking girl to her play date.

It's not all bad having them here. Last night, shortly after we set sail, that stupid Night Fury showed up, blasting the dock to bits. Our sail caught fire but I was allowed to climb the mast and put it out with the buckets of water some of the men handed to me. The rest were able to chase the mad beast off.

**Day two**

I can't imagine being on this boat any longer without completely losing my mind. And I can't imagine ever getting off of it. Someone, please save me.

I don't think the Night Fury stayed in Plass. We haven't seen it but I swear I heard something moving around in the sky. The men say it's just the wind but I'm not so certain. I just want to get to Berk where I'll be able to run and explore and be outside without my father always having someone trailing after me.


End file.
